1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a slit nozzle, and more particularly, to a slit nozzle for forming a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing of a display apparatus, a display panel and a window can be bonded together by using an optical adhesive (e.g., optical clear adhesive (OCA) tape) or by hardening (curing) a resin via ultraviolet (UV) rays. When an optical adhesive is used, the entire thickness of the panel increases due to the thickness of the optical adhesive, and the adhesive strength is low. Thus, bonding by UV hardening a resin is usually used. However, when a resin is used, the resin cannot be coated in a desired shape due to the fluidity thereof, and accordingly, a defect rate in such a process of manufacturing a display apparatus increases.